warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Half
XD I think we can all agree that I'm starting way too many new stories...LOL. Uh...I kinda, sorta adopted this story now, so I'll be writing it. Thanks!--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 00:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Summary Lizardkit, Leafkit, and Blazekit never knew their father. Their mother, Heathertail, claims that he died before they were born. What happens when they find out a shocking secret that would have been better off hidden? Soon, nearly everything they believed to be true turns out to be a lie and their world turns upside-down... Allegiances WindClan Leader: Onestar - Brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot - Grey she-cat. Apprentice, Treepaw Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - Mottled grey-brown tom with white patches. Warriors Swallowfeather - Dark grey she-cat. Apprentice, Mistpaw Tornear - Grey tabby tom with a torn ear. Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom. Whitetail - White she-cat. Nightcloud - Black she-cat with green eyes. Gorsetail - Light grey-and-white she-cat, blue eyes. Apprentice, Longpaw Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws. Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Crowfeather - Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Thistlefur - Long-furred white tom. Dewspots - Speckled grey tabby she-cat. Willowclaw - A grey she-cat. Antpelt - Brown tom with a black ear. Emberfoot - Grey tom with darker front paws. Breezepelt - Black tom with amber eyes. Harespring - White tom with brown patches. Apprentice, Darkpaw Sedgeclaw - Light brown tabby she-cat. Apprentices Treepaw - Light brown tom with pale ginger paws. Mistpaw - Silvery-grey tabby she-cat. Longpaw - Long-furred black tom. Darkpaw - Dark brown tom. Queens Sunmist - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, Harespring's mate. Kits: Patchkit - Brown-and-white she-cat. Dapplekit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes. Heathertail - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with hazy heather-blue eyes. Kits: Lizardkit - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle, chest, and paws. Leafkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Blazekit - Goldeny-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Chapter One: Golden and Amber Lizardkit woke up. It was a few days before her apprentice ceremony, and she was nearly trembling with anticipation. She stretched out and yawned, flexing her claws. She nosed her brother. "Wake up, Blazekit," she meowed. "I want to play." "Can't you wait a few heartbeats?" he moaned, turning over. "You always sleep in," she complained. "Fine," he sighed, opening his heather-blue eyes. "You win." Lizardkit and Blazekit ran around, giggling and playing tag. The noise woke up their sister. "What are you doing?" asked Leafkit. "We're playing," replied Lizardkit, her amber eyes shining. "Do you want to play, too?" Leafkit nodded and joined them. Lizardkit's golden fur bristled slightly when she noticed Breezepelt glaring at them by the nursery's entrance. Breezepelt was their mother Heathertail's mate, but he wasn't their father. He was their stepfather; their real father had died sometime before they were born. Lizardkit knew that Breezepelt hated them. He was always mean to them, and even pushed them sometimes. Sometimes she wondered if he forced Heathertail into being his mate. "Go away, stupid!" she shouted. "Leave us alone!" Breezepelt walked away. Later, Lizardkit got a chance to talk to Heathertail. "Heathertail," she began. "Did our father have golden fur and amber eyes like me?" Heathertail looked surprised, then she slowly nodded. "Yes, he did. He looked a lot like you. And Blazekit." "Ok," meowed the fluffy golden tabby kit. "...What was his name?" Heathertail wouldn't answer. "H-Heathertail? What was our father's name?" She remained silent, her heather-blue eyes wide. The kitten finally just shrugged and walked off. I wonder if Breezepelt had some kind of a rivalry with our father, she wondered. Because he really seems to hate us. Especially me. Chapter Two: Lizardpelt Lizardkit lay in her nest, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be an apprentice. It was the night before her ceremony. I'm going to be an apprentice tomorrow! As she thought of apprentice tasks and patrols, she thought about how there were other Clans. ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan, they were called. She never really thought about RiverClan and ShadowClan, aside from them briefly crossing her mind every once in a while. What she was really interested in was ThunderClan. ThunderClan, ThunderClan, she thought. The she-kit was positively fascinated with ThunderClan. She always talked about how neat it would be if they had trees to climb like ThunderClan did. Strangely, she never quite felt at home in WindClan, even though it was her birth Clan. She always felt like somewhere else was her home...somewhere with more cover. She felt strangely exposed whenever she was outside, like she needed to take cover under tall trees or something. She sighed. I need to get to sleep, thought Lizardkit. When she finally drifted off, she dreamt about being a warrior named Lizardpelt. "Congratulations, Lizardpelt," her leader proudly announced. "You have saved the Clan." She beamed; she had never felt so proud. "Thank you," she meowed. "For what?" a voice said. Lizardkit opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh, hi Dapplekit," Lizardkit sighed. "I was dreaming." Dapplekit nodded and then walked away to play with her sister Patchkit, a brown-and-white she-kit. "You're up early," commented Leafkit. "I'm so excited to be an apprentice!" exclaimed Lizardkit. "I could burst!" "Please don't," Leafkit sarcastically sneered. The golden tabby just ignored her light brown sister. "Are you excited about being an apprentice?" laughed Heathertail. Lizardkit nodded, bouncing with impaitence. Heathertail laughed again but behind her happy expresion, there was a saddened, almost pained look. Lizardkit assumed this was because her kits were leaving the nursery. That night, as Lizardkit and her siblings were made apprentices, the newly named Lizarpaw saw her mother yowling her childrens names into the sky. She must be telling dad. she thought. Lizardkit turned and saw Breezepelt staring at her, with nothing but cold hatred in his eyes. She shivered and wished desperatly that her father was still alive. Maybe then, with a strength more powerful then StarClan, could he stop her jealous and angry step-father. Chapter 3:Strength THe first thing Blazepaw thought when he woke up the next morning was I'm not in the nursery! then he remembered, he was a WindClan apprentice! He rushed outside to see the other cats begginning to stir. Lizardpaw and Leafpaw weren't up yet and Blazepaw wasn't sure what to do. He thought back to the ceremony from the night before and remembered his mentor was Crowfeather. Blazepaw looked around camp and spotted a smoky gray tom talking to Breezepelt. Frightened as he was of his step father, Blazepaw walked up to his mentor. "I'm Blazepaw!" he chirped. Crowfeather looked down at him and Blazepaw felt a rush of nerves. But Crowfeather merely nodded at his son and beckoned to his apprentice. They rushed to the slope that lead out of camp. "Aren't we going to say good bye to the other cats?" Blazepaw asked. All his life his mother had taught him to always say good bye. Blazepaw had been told it was because she had never said good bye to their father, but wished she had. Crowfeather's eyes filled with pain and he ran faster, "Sometimes, we don't get to say good bye." he quicky glanced towards an area that Blazepaw supposed led to the mountains because of the peaks beyond it. Blazepaw ran on, shrugging. Blazepaw felt like he waqs going to pass out by them time they reached a leafy clearing. He flopped to the ground only to have Crowfeather pick him back up. "We're fighting. today." his new mentor announced. Blazepaw cocked his head to one side. Apprentices usually learned how to hunt and clean bedding before they fought. Crowfeather spotted his curious look. "ThunderClan has been pressing our borders." he told his apprentice. "They'll be a battle any day now!" Blazepaw gasped in amazement, maybe he would fight! For the whole afternoon, they trained hard. Crowfeather first showed Blazepaw denfensive moves. Then Blazepaw was allowed to try some offensive. Blazepaw slashed out at his mentor, and pinned him to the ground. Crowfeather looked up at him with slight fear in his eyes. "What?" Blazepaw asked. Crowfeather shook his head. "You reminded me of...a cat I fought in a battle once. Let's go." Blazepaw wasn't eager to leave the fighting area, he liked this taste of battle. But he followed his mentor back to camp. As he ran, he vowed, ThunderClan had better watch out! Chapter 4:Hint Leafpaw purred as her mother licked her. She was tired after the full day of training. Hunting techniques, fighting moves, borders, and scents filled her head. Next to her, Lizardpaw was eating a small rabbit. She had had her first hunting lesson, but hadn't caught anything. Lizardpaw had vowed to catcha fat morsel the next day though, to make up for it. Lizardpaw stuck out her tounge at her half finished meal and pushed it away, "Do we have any mice? Or squirrels? Rabbits taste horrible!" Heathertail looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. "You can check." Leafpaw saw her brother enter the camp with Crowfeather. She and Lizardpaw bounded up to meet him while Crowfeather headed to talk to their mother. "How was your training?" Leafpaw asked. Blazepaw smiled and said, "Yeah! Crowfeather's awesome!" his gaze darkened, "But he seems so sad sometimes. I feel bad for him." Lizardpaw purred. Leafpaw was happy, her brother and his mentor had already formed a bond. Leafpaw began to tell her mother about her day with Whitetail while Lizardpaw thought about her own first day. Breezepelt had been assigned as her mentor and her opnion of WindClan, which had never been high, had gotten lower then a snake's belly that day. First , Breezepelt had cruelly forced her to gather moss while he hid in the forest and ambushed her every few minutes. It was supposed to help her gain reflexes but mainly it just made the ones she had more jumpy and scared. Heathertail purred, unaware of her daughter's problems, "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. "And so would Lion-" she smacked hertail against her mouth but it was too late. Her kits bounced aroun d her chirping. "Does our father's name start with 'lion'?" asked Leafpaw as she looked at her mother eagerly. "Does our father look like a lion?" asked Blazepaw as he circled his mother, occasionally bumping into warriors. "There aren't any cats named 'lion' something in WindClan." observed Lizardpaw. Heathertail sighed and paused. Then her eyes seemed to light up, but it was gone in a moment. "Your father's name was Lionclaw. He was a member of a few rogues that called themselves DarkClan." her eyes darkened with sadness as her kits murmered to eachother excitedly. Breezepelt hissed as he watched his mate and her kits. So, he thought Heathertail's going to tell them. Well, maybe not the whole truth.... Chapter 5: War 3 moons later... "WindClan, attack!!" screeched Onestar. It was a cold leaf-fall day. ThunderClan and WindClan had been arguing over prey, borders, among other things for the pas three moons. And now, Blazepaw thought ThunderClan's gonna pay for it. He and his siblings and their mother were standing among their Clan, looking at the emey. At Onestar's signal, the clearing erupted. Blazepaw was swept away in the tide of WindClan cats that rushed to meet their opponets. "Oof!" he bumped into something. He rubbed his head where he had bumped it and looked up. Standing before him was a large golden tabby, with amber eyes glaring down at him. Blazepaw felt small. But he looked at this cat, trying not to show he was afraid. He could dimly hear his mother over the roar of the fight, "Blazepaw! No! Stay away from him!" The golden cat snarled and crouched down, as if it was going to pounce. Blazepaw ran through his memory of fighting moves. The cat jumped high in the air, yowling a challenge. Thinking fast, Blazepaw easily ducked under the tom, running through his leg as he slit his belly. The tom landed awkwardly, staring at his blood like he had never seen it before. Baby. Blazepaw thought. Suddenly, Heathertail was by his side, "Blazepaw, let's go! This cat is beaten!" Blazepaw was about to ask why his mother seemed so afraid of this cat when Breezepelt appeared by his side. Breezepelt sneered, "So Lionblaze, coming to WindClan now, are you?" Heathertail hissed and the golden tom, which Blazepaw guessed was Lionblaze looked defiantly at the smokey tom. Heathertail bundeled her son away from the fighting toms. "Why are we leaving?" Blazeoaw complained. "We'll find someone else to fight, Breezepelt will take care of him." Heathertail responded, her eyes shinging slightly. Blazepaw shrugged and threw himself back into the fray. Chapter 6 - Strange Leafpaw was battling near the edge of the clearing. She saw her mother and Blazepaw rush past, almost knocking her over. "Hey, what's-" she started to yowl, but they were already gone. She looked around for opponets. ThunderClan was losing, badly. There weren't many cats left to fight. She decided to look in the bushes to check that no cats were hiding there. She sniffed and searched but she didn't find any cats. Just as she was about to give up and get out of the darn prickly undergrowth, she heard noises in a more secluded area of the woods. She decided to do something she was usually to timid to do: spy. Creeping forowrd, she began to hear voices. "I hate you." this was her mentors voice. What was Breezepelt doing? She could see a bit of smokey fur through the bushes, then some golden. Blazepaw? she wondered. Then she realized her brother had run off with their mother. "You don't think I feel the same?" this was the other cat, a tom. "You took the only thing I cared about!" Breezepelt snarled. "She should have never been yours! And she liked me before you came along Lionblaze!" Are they arguning about Heathertail? Leafpaw thought. The other tom- Lionblaze? -snarled. "You were her friend! We were in love! She doesn't like you, don't you see how she flinches from you, how her kits hate you?" Breezepelt let out a howl of pain. If he wasn't so horrible, Leafpaw would have felt bad for him. Then, the horrible yowling stopped. Leafpaw could almost immagine Breezepelt's eyes gleaming. "But they aren't just her kits, are they Lionblaze." Breezepelt was circling Lionblaze now. Lionblaze's eyes portrayed shock as if he had already guessed what the gray tom was thinking. Breezepelt looked like a cat playing with a mouse, enjoying its last moments of terror. Leafpaw shuddered. "No Lionblaze, the kits have a father." "Gee, really?" the golden cat took on a sarcastic tone, then one of jealousy. "You?" Breezeplt chuckled, a horrible retching-like sound. "Why would I want to father those brats? No Lionblaze, no need to be jealous. Lizardpaw, Blazepaw, and Leafpaw are your kits!" Leafpaw and Lionblaze gave a gasp at the same time. Breezepelt's head swiveled towards the bushes where his apprentice was hidden. Chapter 7 - Wish You Were Here Heatherpaw ran threough the tunnels, and burst into the huge cavern, the moonlight bouncing around. The handsome gold tom sat on the rock. "Lionclaw." she dipped her head. "Heatherpaw." the tom faked formality. Heatherpaw giggeled and pretended to claw at him "That's Heather''star" to you" he purred and they touched noses, their tails twined...'' Heathertail snapped herself out of the flashback. She couldn't afford to long for her mate when he was gone. She herded Lizardpaw and Blazepaw around the clearing. "We need to find your sister!" "Why-" Blazepaw's question was cut off by a shriek. It was followed by the yowling of two toms fighting. "Leafpaw!" Lizardpaw sprang to her paws. She had been comfortable fighting in the woodland clearing, it had felt like home to her. Heathertail had her eyes closed. "Mom?" Blazepaw asked. But Heathertail was remembering another scene. "I'm sorry..." the golden tom whispered. Heatherpaw's heart was shattered, her life destroyed in a single moment. The tom didn't care, he kept on going. "I just have to be the best warrior!" Heatherpaw looked at him. Why? she wanted to ask. "I...but I love.." "she stuttered. "Don't say it!" the tom growled. He seemed mad but he had tears in his eyes. "Good bye LionPAW." she sneered. "I hope being a warrior is worth it!" she stormed away crying..... "Oh Breezepelt! He just broke my heart! I feel so helpless." Heathertail wailed. "I hate him. You know I would never do that." the gray tom said softly. "You're a good friend..." Heathertail responded, licking him. Breezepelt snarled, "I don't want to be friends, I want more..." "Lionblaze! Breezepelt...no!" Heathertail murmered. Her heart was being ripped in two. There was another shriek. Heathertail toook off running. "Where are we going?" asked Blazepaw, his amber eyes wide with excitment and terror. "To meet your father." Heathertail responded, a single tear running off her cheek and flying away in the wind. Chapter 8 - Truth Revealed Leafpaw shrieked again as Breezepelt stalked towards her. Lionblaze clawed at her step-father's pelt. "Leave her alone!" Breezepelt smirked at him, "Don't you recognize your own kit Lionblaze? Meet Leafpaw!" Lionblaze's shocked amber eyes locked onto Leafpaw's, reminding her strongly of Blazepaw. Breezepelt ttok advantage of his rivals surprise and he flung Lionblaze away. The golden tabby hit a large oak tree with a loud thump. His body flopped to the ground and lay still. Breezepelt smiled and turned back to the apprentice. He raised his claws and Leafpaw expected to be killed but she heard a loud cry. "NO!" Breezepelt looked up and a flying form hit him. Heathertail clawed at her mate and Blazepaw and Lizardpaw landed on eather side of Leafpaw. "You ok?" Blazepaw asked his sister. Leafpaw managed to nod. Breezepelt and Heathert]pelt had been tusseling but Heathertail looked up suddenly. "Lionblaze!" she meowed, her pretty heather colored eyes wide. Her eyes were sad, a little angry, but they looked more in love then when they had ever watched Breezepelt. Breezepelt snarled and tripped her. Breezepelt raced towards the apprentices. He snatched Lizardpaw up and ran to the other end of the clearing. "What're you doing you crazy lump of-" Lizardpaw complained, squirming in her step-father's grasp. "Shut up!" Breezepelt snarled. "One step and I kill her!" Heathertail who had gotten up very slowly was now eyeing her kit fervently while shooting her mate looks of pure hatred. Breezepelt snickered, "Now, we're going to go back to camp and forget this ever hapopened. When you're safely in your dens, I'll come back and kill that flea ridden half-Clan." he began edging towards the end of the clearing, dragging Lizardpaw with him. He almost made it too. Chapter 9- Lion's Courage While Breezepelt and his mate had been fighting, Lionblaze was slowly recovering from being thrown forcefully into a giant tree. He tried to get up but fell back down. He sighed. He could get bruises and broken bones. As long as he didn't bleed, his power remained intact. But then he looked down to his shoulder and saw blood. He had never told anyone about his power but nopw he was begginning to fear it was fading along with his age. He wasn't old, yet, but almost a senior warrior...it could happen. Besides, the phropecy was over now. He tried not to focus on that. Heathertail had seen him under the tree and was now racing towards him. But Breezepelt tripped her and Lionblaze's mate sprawled on the ground, her pretty opurple eyes closing slowly, her breathing growing shallow. Lionblaze got mad. He hated Breezepelt, he truely did. This cat had tried to kill his brother, he had stolen Lionblaze's only love, and now he was terrorizing these apprentices...My kits? Lionblaze thought. Breezepelt had grabbed one of the apprentices...not Leafpaw, she looked like him though. The other two and a slowly recovering Heathrtail were standing still, watching in horror. Breezepelt gestured in Lionblaze's direction and Lionblaze caught the words n the wind ll take care of that magy half-Clan back there'. Lionblaze's fur bristled. He leapt and silently ran around to where Breezepelt was standing. He was almost there when he skidded to a stop. A huge tree blocked his way. Lionblaze hated climbing more then just about anything. But...he turned. Breezepelt was still leering at his family. He had to do this. Climbing, Lionblaze leapt from tree to tree, terrified yet excited at the same time. Finally, he was just above Breezepelt. He prepared to leap down. But he wasn't the first to attack. Chapter 10 - A Bad Family Reunion Blazepaw was sick of people beating up on him and his siblings. He was sick of Breezepelt. He was even sick of his mother lying. He wasn't sure what caused it. He just broke inside. He gave a battle cry and charged Breezepelt. The older warrior easily sidestepped him, but the apprentices calws raked down his side. Breezepelt gave a cry of shock and anger and turned on his step-son. Breezepelt charged and although he was the bigger and stronger of the two, no matter what he did, Blazepaw could not be caught. Finally, Breezepelt collapsed in exhaustion. Blazepaw turned to his family. Lizardpaw was stalking a mouse. Leafgpaw was looking at her brother in shock and admiration. Heathertail looked shocked and happy, yet there was a glint of recgnition in her eyes. Lionblaze fell out of a tree. ''Wait. Lionblaze? Tree? Blazepaw looked at the cat who was getting up slowly. Was this really his father? Blazepaw looked at a groaning Breezepelt. He couldn't be any worse then that cat! Blazepaw padded towards his sisters and mother and father. He smiled. Heathertail looked at Lionblaze. "Let's go talk somewhere." she said. They walked away, leaving Breezepelt in the dirt. Chapter 11 - Truth There was silence. It wasn't awkward, just thoughtful. Lizardpaw wondered if Lionblaze really lived in ThunderClan. She wanted to know what it was like. Blazepaw was wondering how he had beaten Breezepelt and why his father had been in a tree. trees were scary. Leafpaw was wondering what Onestar would do to Breezepelt. Lionblaze was wondering what possessed him to get in a tree and how Blazepaw had seemingly inheirited his powers. Heathertail was wonndering when the silence would break. Lionblaze went first. "Heathertail....what....how...tell me everything." he stuttered. Heathertail nodded. "Ok" she meowed. She glanced around at her family. "I'm sorry...for everything." She took a deep breath. "When your father and I were young, we played inm the tunnels." Leafpaw snapped to attention. Tunnels...that sounded interesting! Heathertalil went on. "We were friends...I thought we were something more.....but he broke up with me." Lionblaze growled and started to talk but Heathertail cut him off. "Well....a little bit later I was named a warrior and had you kittens. Breezepelt wanted to be my mate. He threatened your lives so I let him. And...well...that's pretty much it." Lizardpaw wanted to know more about all the things that had happened. The tunnels, the warrior ceremony, Lionblaze's side of the story....but there wasn't time. Lionblaze glanced at his kits. "Will you excuse me and your mom for a sec?" "What are we going to do?" asked Lizardpaw. "I don't know....go throw rocks at Breezepelt or something." Heathertail couldn't help but laugh at how fast the apprentices ran off. Chapter 12 - Forgotten Heathertail and Lionblaze were completely alone. This hadn't happened for a LOOOOOOONG time. The silence that was thick in the air around them was truely awkward. Lionblaze ventured first, he hoped he said the right thing. "I'm...sorry?" he stuttered. Heathertail hissed. "So NOW you say it? Really Lionblaze, you take away my happiness, leave me with Breezepelt, try to kill my mentor, and leave me to take care of kits alone?" her eyes welled up. "I mean come on...and now all I get is a 'sorry'?" she turned away. "It's too little too late Lionblaze." Lionblaze sighed, "Heathertail, relax. And besides, we need to decide what to do with our kits." Heathertail growled, "What about them? They stay with me!" Lionblaze shook his head, "They're my kits too! I want to live with them!" Heathertail hissed, "Then come live in WindClan! And you can abandon your Clan for our kits but for me?" she shook her head ruefully, "No way." Lionblaze rolled his eyes and looked at her. Once again there was silene between them. Heathertail had turned away from Lionblaze, sitting tall, her nose in the air. but Lionblaze couldn't help smiling at the way she quickly would look at him when she thought he wouldn't see. She looked around and saw him grinning and hissed, stalking up the slope. "Heathertail..." Lionblaze began. His voice lowered to a whisper, "Heatherstar." Her DarkClan name stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at him, "Lionclaw?" He smiled slightly, "Let's see what the kits think." He walked towards her and thewy padded over the slope to where the apprentices were mercilessly pelting Breezepelt with pebbles. Chapter 13: Choice Blazepaw sighed and turned away from the fun task of attacking Breezepelt and looked at his parents, "Huh?" Leafpaw was already looking at them and Lizardepaw hurled one last rock before turning. Lionblaze took a deep breath, "Heathertail and I have been...talking....and we wanted your opinoin on something." Blazepaw nodded. Leafpaw looked puzzled but noddedf and Lizardpaw looked excited. Does Lizardpaw know what they want to ask? Heathertail sighed, "Your father wants to be with you. So he wants you to go to ThunderClan. But I told him you're staying with me so he wants to come to WindClan. What do you think?" Blazepaw could tell by giving a glance at his father that Lionblaze most certainly didn't ant to go to WindClan but he would if it meant being with his mate and kits. Leafpaw nodded, "Well...it'd be nice to see him and I don't wanna go to ThunderClan so-" "I'll go!" Lizardpaw practically yowled, "I'll go to ThunderClan!" Blazepaw stared at his sister. He had always known she was facinated by ThunderClan but....moving in with them???? He shuddered. His sister sure was weird. Leafpaw stared at her sister in dismay, "Why?" she wailed. "We'll never see you! And ThunderClan's horrible!" Heathertail watched her daughter with sadness in her deep blue gaze, "If you're sure little one. But remember, there is no going back." she glanced at Likonblaze who nodded. "You have to be positive. But I'll take you back if you really want..." his amber eyes shone with happiness. Lizardpaw nodded, "Oh I'm sure." Blazepaw sighed. Heathertail looked at him and Blazepaw suddenly reliazed how tired he was after the battle. His mother purred in sympathy then gave a last lick to both Lionblaze and Lizardpaw. "We'll see you at the Gathering." Blazepaw and Leafpaw both touched noses with their father and said good bye to their sister before bounding off to the moor. Lizardpaw watched her family leave, knowing she had made the right choice. Epilogue: Storm's Wind Lionblaze padded back to camp with Lizardepaw. He had almost tried to stop Heathertail from leaving with the other two kits, but he remembered the words from long ago. She belonged on the open moor, her spirit free. He belonged in the forest, sheltered and covered always. He sighed as sadness overwhelmed him. "It's so....treey!" exclaimed Leafpaw as they entered ThunderClan territory. Lionblaze purred. "Yep, this is where ThunderClan feels most comfortable! Why?" he asked, "Does it unsettle you?" Lizardpaw looked at him as if he was crazy, "No, I love this! Why don't all the Clans live here!" Lionblaze laughed, "Because then there would be no room for us!" Lizardpaw purred and they chatted on and on, drawing closer to camp. Firestar accepted Lizardpaw without question and though there was some grumbling, life settled. Lizardpaw was made Lionblaze's apprentice. Everything was fine again. 3 moons later Lizardpelt thudded to the ground. "Why did I make you go in a tree?" she said laughing. Lionblaze was frozen on his branch and he hissed, "Shut up and go get help!" Lizardpelt, still chorteling, left to go get someone to get her father and former mentor out of the large oak. Later that night at the Gathering, Lizardpelt and Lionblaze hurried over to where a brown tabby she cat, a smaller she-cat, and large golden tabby sat talking. "Heathertail!" Lionblaze padded over to his old mate. They chatted while Lizardpelt compared names with the newly named Leafshadow and Blazeclaw. Heathertail purred and leaned against Lionblaze. Lionblaze purred. Heathertail looked at their kits. "How's Lizardpelt?" she aksed. Lionblaze shrugged and Heathertail sighed. "We miss you you know." Lionblaze licked her head. "I miss you too. But we belong where we are." he caught her expression, "And we can't run into the caves again!" she purred and he grinned. Then she sighed, looking sad. "I need you though Lionblaze..." Lionblaze licked her ear, "I need you too." he remembered the feeling he'd had when he had heard Breezepelt had been banished two moons earlier. Heathertail brightened, "You could-" "No." Lionblaze told her. "But as long as we remain seperated, until we join StarClan, half of my heart will always lie over the border with you." Heathertasil purred and together they watched their kits play under the stars. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics